workofzanet69fandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter two (HPDM)
It was 1991 and Draco was enjoying shopping for his first year at Hogwarts... Draco had purchased all the required books, plenty of parchment and spare quills, but he went overboard on potions ingredients that he fully intended to use. Draco was chosen by an Ebony and phoenix feather wand, which was fourteen inches long, and as unyielding as himself, but he already had a wand that he used for more questionable magic and had been using for years. Draco was just getting measured for his robes and waiting for Harry Potter to arrive... And then he finally arrived. "Hogwarts, dear?" Malkin asked, when Harry started to speak. "Got the lot here - another young man being fitted up just now, in fact." Madam Malkin lead Harry to the stool, right beside Draco. She slipped a long robe over his head, and began to pin it to the right length. "Hello," Draco said, "Hogwarts, too?" "Yes," said Harry. "Cool. It's my first year too." Draco said. "Any idea which House you'll be in?" "No... what are the houses?" Harry replied nervously. "Gryffindor, a house known for bravery, daring, nerve, and chivalry. Hufflepuff, known for justness, loyalty, and hard work. Ravenclaw, known for valuing intelligence, wit, and a love of learning. Last and greatest is Slytherin House, known for cunning, ambition, resourcefulness, determination, leadership, self-preservation, fraternity, and cleverness... Merlin and many other great witches and wizards were all in Slytherin and in Slytherin you get support in helping to achieve your ambitions and can build up connections. Do know which house you'll be in now?" "I-i don't know," Harry replied, nervously. "Well... during your sorting you'll be advised on which house is the best for you. I don't know the specifics but the artifact knows what its doing and can know you better than you know yourself within an instant. My parents won't spoil the surprise by telling me what the artifact it is though..." Draco said, manipulating his alternate self. "That sounds cool," Harry agreed. And then Draco noticed Hagrid and though he bore him no ill will he had to sway his alternate self away from the Light. Draco made a sound of disgust while looking at Hagrid, getting a confused look from Harry. "Sorry, Hagrid is just one of Albus Dumbledore's pawns. I wouldn't trust the idiotic savage. He was expelled from Hogwarts... I don't know what for, but its done when another student is injured because of the perpetrator. There was even a rumor that he abducted the Boy Who Lived from the ruins of his families home... he did it before his parents blood could even cool on Dumbledore's orders." Draco noticed Harry's shock. "Harry Potter was put with muggles and is probably ignorant of his magic, his heritage, and his celebrity status, all because of some old chess masters plots and manipulations." Draco said, causing Harry to question Dumbledore's and Hagrids motivations and even unknowingly question the Light too. "Why would Dumbledore or Hagrid do that?" Harry asked, unsubtly fishing for information. "Hagrid did it because Dumbles said so... everyone worships the old man for beating Lord Grindelwald back in 1945. Dumbledore probably wants more powerful pawns... Lily and James Potter were in Dumbledore's secret attack team, but the group wasn't actually that useful. Eight died including the two Potters because Dumbledore wasn't using lethal force and he convinced others not too either. They stunned, their enemies revived their allies, and then their enemies just came back more angry and more aware of what the order members could do in battle." Sensing an opportunity, Draco continued. "Dumbledore couldn't even run a school properly... Hogwarts has an over-hyped reputation. A ghost teaches History of Magic and puts people to sleep; you might want to self-study and possibly try to test out of it, and the Defence Against the Dark Arts position is rumored to be cursed. Muggle Studies is greatly out-of-date in curriculum. Divination is taught by a fraud and they waste time and money on extra curricular's like Muggle Art and Muggle Music... it's a school of magic for crying out loud. They could be educating people on our own traditions, etiquette, and comportment... most need that because muggle-borns and muggle-raised are deemed to be rude, ignorant, and uncultured for not knowing." Harry, and even Malkin and her assistants were being persuaded... and even if half of that was true then Harry couldn't trust Dumbledore or Hagrid at all. "My father even considered sending me to another school like Beauxbatons, Ilvermorny, or Durmstrang because Dumbledore refuses to address the problems or step aside and let someone else do it." Draco said. "That's you done, my dear," Madam Malkin informed Harry. Draco conveniently forgot to state his name or get Harry's, but he had achieved his goal and this Harry was doubting Dumbledore, Hagrid, and Dumbledore's people. ---- Later that day... "How was your school shopping, Draco?" Abraxas asked. "It went very well... I noticed a scar on the forehead of a boy my age with black hair and green eyes and took a chance in swaying him to oppose Dumbledore. He met the description of Harry Potter so I felt it justified in taking the minor risk." Draco replied. "Explain," Lucius demanded. "I made conversation, revealed my being a first year too, and asked him which house he thought he would be in, but he was ignorant the four. I told him the names of the four houses and spoke far more highly of the Slytherin House... I listed Merlin and stated that many other great witches and wizards had been sorted in Slytherin and boasted of the support that he could gain and connections that he could develop there." Draco took a sip of his wine. "Hagrid showed up, which supported my theory of this being Harry Potter, and I revealed his expulsion and why students are generally expelled and called him an idiot and savage. Since Hagrid technically abducted Harry Potter from his ruined home on the orders of a mere Headmaster Dumbledore with no legal authority, I tried convincing him that Hagrid and Dumbledore couldn't be trusted. The shock on the face of a possible ignorant mudblood confirmed that he was actually Harry Potter for me and then I used a little Legilimency discreetly to confirm it. I told Harry that Harry Potter was put with muggles and was probably ignorant of his magic, his true heritage, and his celebrity status, and all because of some old chess masters plots and manipulations. I could tell that Harry was shocked and he was already reconsidering his liking of Hagrid and Dumbledore." "I spoke ill of the Order of the Phoenix and then derided them as being useless due to Dumbledore's lack of willingness to kill and I pretty much blamed every order members death on Dumbledore's stupidity. I used Harry's growing distrust to expose Dumbledore's genuine incompetence at running Hogwarts and gave him some solid advice to self-study in classes like History of Magic and used a logical argument that Hogwarts was a school of magic and not for Muggle Art and Music to persuade Harry further. I, of course, suggested that students should learn our traditions, etiquette and comportment instead. Even Madam Malkin and her employee's were being convinced. Potter should only need a few more pushes to be convinced too at least distance himself from Dumbledore and the Light." "So he's vulnerable to manipulation right now?" Lucius asked, leaning forward in interest. "Yes. We need to hoard information on Light Faction enemies and try to expose any wrong doing once he's at Hogwarts. A few more betrayals from the Light and he could become Grey or even Dark. I'll be liberally using Legilimency and if necessary discreetly using truth spells to force people to tell the truth. I'm hoping that Potter will go into Slytherin or Ravenclaw." Draco replied. "You did well, Draco," Lucius said in approval. "Indeed. Luring House Potter away from the Light would be a great accomplishment even if Potter doesn't turn Dark." Abraxas added. "The Grey Faction tends to side with us on most matters anyway." "Potter could be the next Dark Lord, father," Lucius pointed out. "I'm a Mage with advanced education, two massive libraries of magic, and an already massive backing..." Draco pointed out, to his grandfathers amusement. "Draco said it best. There's your new Dark Lord, son." Abraxas replied with a smile, which Narcissa emulated moments later. Lucius nodded, agreeing that his son was more deserving than Potter, but he was still secretly interested in seeing what Potter could do. "How are your investments going, Draco?" Abraxas asked. "Going well, grandfather. Profits are small right now, but they'll be more profitable in a few years and we'll have control over key industries and enough knowledge of them to sabotage any dangerous advancements by the muggles. By investing and then dumping stock when it reaches its peak we can damage the muggle economy too and possibly cause irreparable damage and set them back by decades if we also destroy the companies information on their inventions." "What of the Gaea Liberation Front?" Narcissa asked with a grimace, not at all liking the group that Lucius, Draco, and Abraxas had all secretly founded in both the magical and mundane world. They took a lot of precautions with oaths and spies but they could still be caught out on missions. "The explosives have been stolen and supplied to the IRA and they are beginning to step up their attacks, but they aren't killing enough muggles and we haven't even begun building our planned undead army. I want to experiment with my Death Fields and mass necromancy... we can use soldiers as wights instead of inferi and just use the inferi as fodder for them." Draco said, to Abraxas' approval and his parents shock. "It needs to be done and none of those involved have my magical power." "Draco... you'll be killing a lot of people," Narcissa pointed out in concern. "I'm going to do that anyway. The muggles have to be reduced in numbers and we need an army to secure our position against the Light. With millions of undead, dementors, trolls, werewolves, vampires, and giants we can seize control of Great Britain and defend our holdings... we might even be able to conquer other nearby nations if forced too. It needs to be done mother and I'll have to do it anyway in the future. I might as well start early and give us an early advantage while the magicals are ignorant of magic being used. A few Imperiused scientists spouting theories about how it works and portable magic concealing wards will give us a huge advantage." Draco replied, and Lucius and Abraxas began reassuring Narcissa that Draco would be safe with them both and the others. Later that night... Draco, Lucius, and many other former Death Eaters had just finished up at St Davids... they projected the ward-like Death Field, which killed all muggles within it, and then they took all the dead bodies, money, and any other valuables as spoils. "Let's burn their temples!" Crabbe exclaimed stupidly. "It'll expose us if we use magic, but we can destroy them without magic before we leave..." Draco said and the smarter of their number quickly agreed despite Draco's youth. Before leaving, Draco withdrew an RPG from a magically expanded pocket and began firing at the temples, quickly demolishing them and then restoring his RPG. St Asaph was annihilated next with the religious sites being destroyed too. Wells, Somerset, Ripon, Truro, Chichester, and finally Bangor, Gwynedd... they acquired over 90,000 undead servants in the process before becoming too tired to continue. "Why did we save Bangor for last? It was more inconvenient!" Nott said angrily, glaring at Draco and hating that a child was essentially commanding them. "We needed its broadcasting center..." Draco replied. "We need to impersonate some muggles and reveal the existence of the Gaea Liberation Front and demand that they cede Northern Ireland to the Republic of Ireland and withdraw all their personnel as a cover for our alliance with the IRA and reveal our groups goals to recruit muggle pawns to do the work for us, inspire emulators, and build our reputation to hopefully bully other nations into compliance with our objectives. Convincing other nations to attack each other would allow us to expose ourselves less and reduce the chances of us being caught while letting the muggles kill each other off for us. China is a huge target for their minor control of the magical government with threats of annihilation." "Need I remind you all that we've killed more muggles in one night then we ever did with Voldemort?" Lucius asked. "No..." Nott replied. "We're successful, but taking orders from a child is still a difficult potion to swallow." "It's yielding great results though," Lord Alexander Greengrass said. "I'm glad that I heard Lucius out... this is what Lord Grindelwald had in mind." It was time to begin though... Draco used a Switching Spell to put the magicals in muggle combat gear and they concealed their wands and anything that hinted of magic and Draco used Polyjuice Potion to make himself look older and taller. The Imperiused technicians began broadcasting the masked terrorists... "Welcome to a special broadcast... Sky News: Terrorist Edition..." Draco began jokingly. "We, the Gaea Liberation Front have used our technology to damage the nervous systems of all the people in St Davids, St Asaph, Wells, Somerset, Ripon, Truro, Chichester, and Bangor, Gwynedd... Why, you ask? Our allies the IRA weren't using our gifts to their full potential and weren't killing enough people, but, still, they remain our allies. We have killed an estimated 100,000 people in a single night. We have speed, efficiency, resources, and a very noble goal... to reduce Earth's population by half." "We aren't picky about who dies but there has to be room for expansion... Which is why Northern Ireland will be ceded to the Republic of Ireland and all personnel will be withdrawn. You have one month, which only seems like not enough time... because all military equipment will be left behind and if you can't carry it or get it out within a month then it stays behind. Now, then... the penalties for defiance. Obey or there won't be an England, Wales, or Scotland... well, there will be, but it'll be a graveyard because we can't clean up that many bodies like we have so far to use as green burials to create growth from death." "We are repairing this world and tyrannical governments that occupy and oppress others aren't a part of the new era of humanity. That said, we offer all a chance to prove your stability and commitment to building a better world. Iran, Pakistan, Iraq, Libya, Syria, Palestine, Tajikistan, and Saudi Arabia are all first up on the chopping block. Remember our command John Major... defy us and there will be mass-death. We expect an answer within a week at most." Draco warned before ending the broadcast. After having the broadcast edited and inspected Draco had it broadcasted to all of Great Britain and everywhere Sky News was viewed... and then they killed the muggle staff, wiped out all security footage, and then destroyed the building. ---- John Major had refused to bow to the whims of terrorists despite the public's outcry for him to agree... The Gaea Liberation Front responded by wiping out Aberdeen, Brighton and Hove, Cambridge, Coventry, Glasgow, Kingston upon Hull, Liverpool, and St Helier, London... the last was to personally punish John Major. Yet John Major still firmly refused and they were calling for a Vote of No Confidence for him. The Gaea Liberation Front purged Britain's power and influence from Northern Ireland, wiped out the loyalist terrorist organizations, and then they wiped out the bases in Scotland purely out of spite and to cleanse the areas near Hogwarts and Hogsmeade. John Major caved since they had already lost Northern Ireland anyway and he only narrowly kept his job. But the deaths kept mounting and they managed to half the populations of England and Wales and had made preparations to eventually wipe it out completely. Scotland wasn't that lucky... all mundanes were killed as part of Draco's back-up plan for a purely magical nation. With the assistance of the Abegg and Megalos families and the ley-lines they had slaughtered the muggle population of Germany and its wealth was redestributed to the magicals with undead being hoarded by the Abeggs and other families for an army. Poland was dealt with next, followed by many other communist, socialist, and Soviet countries... nuclear weapons, weapons, and radioactive material were simply vanished into non-existence. China? It's magical citizens were tired of followers of failed ideology harassing them and over one thousand magicals aided them in cleansing not only China, but also Mongolia, North Korea, South Korea, Thailand, Japan, and most of Asia... Russia had its muggle population wiped out in a night and muggle Africa soon joined it in oblivion... all of the magicals there were tired of oppression, being targeted, and having to hide. It was eventually decided to stop for a while since Hogwarts would begin soon and Draco had become the defacto leader due to his 'intense research' and 'advanced knowledge of the muggle world.' None of them knew it, but it was Draco's past life that gave him his advantage. Still, Draco enjoyed his growing powerbase and his greatly expanded network... the Megalos and Abegg families were both very interested in pairing him with their daughters, but it was the Megalos family that appealed to Lucius and Arcturus the most. It was all the parents advising their children against opposing him that had benefited Draco the most though... he could takeover Slytherin House relatively unchallenged now. After eleven years of life in this new universe Draco had become a tier-three Mage and had power roughly equal to Dumbledore's own... but Draco knew that Dumbledore could be far stronger if he actually invested the effort too. Dumbledore could still easily become an Archmage before he died though and Draco needed too greatly surpass him in case they were ever exposed and Draco was forced to fight him... But, apart from that, Draco was just relaxing and pre-reading and studying for Hogwarts where he would have to be a model student and achieve his own academic, political, and magical goals.